hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Gloria Hetalia (fangame)
Gloria Hetalia is a fan-produced game of Hetalia, created by the Gloria Hetalia Game Manufacture Committee. The game takes place in an alternate universe that diverges from the canon Chibitalia (and unpublished Shotalia) storyline. In this setting, Italy is raised to become a magic-wielding priest. It is unknown when or if the game will be completed, as the Committee disbanded and reformed with a new production team to come up with a new plan for it. Summary (demo version) Veneziano is the child loved by God. In his existence, he has been called the child of God and wields special power. He controls the mana which is the origin of all life. He can heal people if he chooses to, but he possesses the ability to destroy the world as well. The other child is Romano, deemed a charlatan and maverick. When two children have such a fate, the amount of power they hold will be enough to shake the world up. The game starts out with the teenage priest known as Veneziano, who must train for seven days (in the full version, his training lasts a month). While training, he meets with Austria, who informs him that he'll be working as a manager for him. After Veneziano trains some more, Austria brings the young knight known as Germany to him, and states that he'll be the priest's personal bodyguard. Veneziano and Germany get to know each other some more, though Germany feels that he cannot grant the other's wish to "see the outside world" due to having to protect him Veneziano states that he's always admired the sky from inside his "cage", and that he has wanted to fly free to that sky, as the outside world looks wonderful. The two boys try to escape outside, but are caught by Prussia and a few other soldiers. Prussia orders Germany to stand down, but Germany refuses, stating that Veneziano needs to be free. Prussia warns Germany that Veneziano is not an actual human, but a "Son of God" and a threat to the world. Germany doesn't believe Prussia, for he feels that they would just be killed if that was the case. The demo ends with Germany narrating how he promised he would set the "Son of God" free, and that at that time, he didn't know anything more about Veneziano, believing him to be an ordinary boy... Characters In the planned full version of the game, there are two "routes" to play, with different characters that appear. Both routes are divided up into a part based on Chibitalia, and a part based off of Shotalia. Holy Roman Empire Route *Italy Veneziano: First appears in the AU version of Chibitalia. He is a young priest who has been learning white magic, and is considered to be a "Son of God" due to his powers. He longs to be free and explore the outside world. Veneziano is the grandson of the hero Rome whose whereabouts are currently unknown. When Veneziano was born, he and his brother Italy Romano were blessed with great power by the gods as a reward for Rome's heroic deeds. *Holy Roman Empire/Germany: The lowest of the German knights, HRE (also known as "Germany") becomes the bodyguard to Veneziano and aids him in his quest. He first appears in the AU Shotalia segment. *Austria: Veneziano's mentor, who graduated from a Shinto priest school and who now works for the Vatican. He has a variety of taste in music, but loves the piano. *Greece: A young man who can channel the magic of his ancient tribes, though he is not very strong with it. He first appears in the Shotalia section, though he does not appear in the demo. Spain Route *Italy Romano: Veneziano's older brother. Because his power source relies on the souls of the dead, he is scorned and considered a "half-breed" and a "heretical child". Romano is the grandson of the hero Rome whose whereabouts are currently unknown. When Romano was born, he and his brother Italy Veneziano were blessed with great power by the gods as a reward for Rome's heroic deeds. *Spain: Romano's mentor, who raised him at the request of Austria. He's the leader of an armament merchant ship. Other Characters (Shotalia part) *England: A man who is half-elf, and who worries about his half-breed condition. He promised the king of Britannia loyalty a long time ago. *France: A paladin belonging to the royal palace. He can be a sensible person as long as his mind is off of "obscene" things, though he cannot forget the memory of a certain subordinate who was killed in war. *Japan: He lives in a faraway eastern land, said to be like Shangri-La. Though he appears to be a child, his personality and speech are like that of an old man's. He has the power to summon Shikigami. *Russia: An assassin and man of mystery, who strictly adheres to his God. *Hungary: A daughter of the chief of the Danube tribe, Hungary hates the knights and the religious groups who plunder the land. Though she looks very elegant, she has a fierce style of fighting. *Poland: A leader of a resistance group, who is somewhat ignorant of the world. *Switzerland: A young miserly lord who rules the Alps. *China: The leader of a village in the Far East, who appears younger than he actually is. *Korea: A sibling of both China and Japan, who also looks quite young. But he is very skilled at the technique of magic. *Prussia: Appears briefly in the demo version of the game. He is one of the few who knows of Veneziano's true status, and warns HRE/Germany not to get involved in trying to "free" him. Voice Cast Note: Most of the voice actors use single-name aliases, and they do not appear in the demo (only in the cast on the official site). Further information on them is currently unknown. *Veneziano: Kyo *Holy Roman Empire, Romano: Shitsuki *Austria: Matoi *Spain: Kakeru *Greece: Akane *England: Izumi *France: Tei *Japan: Hiu *Russia, China: Shichiko *Hungary: Haruka Hoshiduki *Poland: Toru Ogawa *Switzerland: Murasaki *Korea: Waka *Prussia: Unknown (not casted yet) Trivia *Hidekaz Himaruya was a fan of the demo, and drew a sketch of both the Italy brothers and the older HRE (outright referred to as "Germany" in the game) to commemorate it. A common misconception is that it was created for the actual (and currently-unpublished) Shotalia storyline. *This game subscribes to the long-held belief that Holy Roman Empire and Germany are the same character, although there appears to be no instance of memory loss or apparent death involved in this alternate universe. External links *GHG Official site for the fangame *Translation Translation for the Gloria Hetalia demo Category:Fanon Category:Media